1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electroluminescence field, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) component and an OLED display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
OLED has recently become a popular flat display product due to attributes such as self-luminous, wide viewing angle (up to 175 degree), short response time (1 μs), high luminous efficiency, wide color gamut, low operating voltage (3˜10V), thin thickness (less than 1 mm), capable of being made in a large size, flexible panel and simple manufacturing process, and low-cost.
Currently, OLEDs includes a multilayer structure with different functions. The inherent properties of the adopted material in each layer structure and the compatibility between layers are essential. The multilayer structure typically includes a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), a emitting layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL). However, the multilayer structure has drawbacks such as low hole transport rate, low electron transport layer rate, and electrons and holes being difficult to maintain balance, which cause low device efficiency. In addition, if a top electrode is made of metal material, the electron transport layer contacts with the top electrode directly, metal atoms can easily enter the electron transport layer and become an exciton quenching center during the deposition process such that decrease the efficiency and lifetime of the device.